A user of a desktop terminal such as a telephone terminal, for example, may desire to change the angle of the terminal relative to the table or structure on which the terminal sits to optimize the angle of the keys on the terminal or to reduce glare on the terminal's visual display. Currently, some desktop terminals allow the user to change the angle of the display alone without being able to adjust the angle of the keys or other portions of the terminal. Because different individuals have different preferences relating to the angle of the keys on the terminal, it would be desirable for a user to be able to adjust the angle of the entire terminal.
Other desktop terminals currently allow the user to adjust the angle of the entire terminal to one of two or three different pre-determined angles. However, these terminals typically require the user to remove the terminal from a terminal stand and replace the terminal at a different angle setting. Accordingly, these devices require two hands to change the angle of the terminal and due to their design, are not suitable for virtually effortless changing of the angle of the terminal.
It would be desirable to be have a device allowing easy, one-handed angle manipulation of the terminal while also allowing the user to select any one of a wide range of possible angles.